The Forgotten Petrova
by Kisbetter
Summary: Everybody believed Klaus hated Katherine because she ruined his ritual, making him wait six hundred years to complete it.  Those people are wrong.  Katherine had a brother that joins her in her banishment, the brother that Klaus loved.  This is his story.


The Forgotten Petrova

DPOV

Walking into the living room seemed like such a chore as I listened to Miss Emo bitch and complain.

"Elena, you need to stop this." I say, pouring myself a glass of bourbon. "You're not going to find him."

"I can't just stop Damon, Stefan is out there with a monster and I have to find him."

"Look I get it; you need to find your prince charming, so you can live happily ever after, blah blah blah. God Elena do you even realize how pa…" I froze, hearing my name being whispered in the darkness

"Damon! Damon are you still there?" I hear Elena shout, her voice dripping with a mixture of anger and worry. 'So she either thinks I've been attacked or just hung up.' I think smirking.

_Damon._ I heard again, followed by a low creepy laugh. I suddenly felt something rush past me, sending a gust of wind into my face. "Elena I'll call you back." I say, hanging up on her distressed response. I look over at the box sitting on the fireplace, knowing that Stefan kept a stake there. I stare a couple more seconds, debating on whether I can reach it. 'Oh well, nobody lives forever." I dash towards the box at inhuman speed but just as I reach it I feel a hand grab me from behind and fling me across the room. As I land I feel the weight of the other on me, something sharp poking my chest. I can't help the bitter laugh that escapes as I realize the irony of the situation. 'I'm going to die in my own house, staked by some faceless vamp.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I must say I'm disappointed." A familiar voice say, causing my eyes to snap open. "You're going soft in your old age. My eyes lock onto a pair of dark brown eyes I hadn't seen in years and I can't help but stare, too shocked to reply. "What's the matter Damon, _Kat_ got your tongue?" He asks in a teasing tone, standing up. At the mention of Katherine's name I snapped out of my shock, slowly rising to my feet.

"Alex." I still couldn't believe it, standing here in my living room is none other than Alexander Petrova, Katherine's brother.

APOV

"God I can't believe I'm back in Mystic Falls." I say, staring at the welcome sign. It was a beautiful night at least, the dark woods adding to the overall horror theme that I think fits this town perfectly. I smile as I hear the rustle of leaves behind me. "About time you caught up Aleera, I was getting bored waiting for your slow ass."

"Well excuse me for not being an old bitch like you." She replied cracking a cheesy smile I couldn't help but laugh at. "Why are we here, I thought you hated this town for what they attempted to do to Kat and for what happened to Pearl?"

"Katerina asked me to come check on someone for her." I saw the confused look she gave me and added, "You don't need to know just yet, why don't you head to this bar call the Mystic Grill while I go see them, then depending on how things go we'll meet you there."

"Fine, I was getting a little hungry anyway." Smiling she runs off. I can't help but shake my head, knowing if I leave her to long she'll cause some drama, which will such because that's my job. Sighing I take off for the Salvatore boarding house. When I arrive I spy my target arguing with someone on the phone. 'Well I might as well have a little fun first.' I think, smirking.

"Damon." I whisper, my smirk growing as I see him freeze. While watching him I hear the person on the phone frantically calling his name. 'Hmm. She sounds like Katerina, well except for the fact that this woman actually sounds concerned. Let's kick it up a notch.' "Damon." I whisper again, adding my stalker laugh and then rushing past him.

"Elena, I'll call you back." I hear him say. I watch as Damon stares at a chest next to the fireplace before he runs towards it. I dash up and toss him across the room before opening the chest and grabbing the stake from within. Rushing back to Damon, I straddle his hips as I press the stake to his heart. I watch as the acceptance spreads across his face as he awaits the death blow.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I must say I'm disappointed." I say, watching Damon's eyes snap open in recognition. "You're going soft in you old age." I joke, knowing I'm far older. Damon remains speechless, just staring at me. "What's the matter Damon, _Kat_ got your tongue?" That got a reaction. I stand watching Damon rush to his feet.

"Alex."

"So he speaks." I say, smirking again before rushing up and throwing my arms around him. "I've missed you"

"What are you doing here?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. Always the suspicious one.

"I don't really know." I shrug, walking around him to grab his drink. "Katerina told me I should stop by."

"Really?" He replied, still eying me.

"So mistrusting, not a very attractive quality, it's letting your age show." I say, channeling my inner Katherine.

"You're more than double my age." He pointed out, with his signature Damon smirk.

"True, but I'll always be hotter than you." I reply, giving him a smirk of my own. "Not to mention I'm better in bed."

Damon glares at me, which I return. We stand there for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. "God I've missed you." Damon said, clutching his side.

"Me too. We should celebrate, let's go to the bar and I have a drink." I say, looking through Damon's liquor cabinet. "Bourbon, whiskey, scotch, god don't you have any… ooh tequila." I shout, snatching the bottle.

"As you can see, we have drinks here." He said, plopping down on the couch. Instantly I was at his side, pulling him back up.

"Yeah that's not the kind of drink I was referring to." I say as Damon walks over to a fridge, revealing a stash of blood bags. "Ewe, no, I prefer my blood at 98.6 thank you very much, now let's go."

"But I don't want too." He whined. "Too many people I know will be there and I won't get to spend any time with you."

'Oh there's defiantly someone you know there.' I think. 'God I wonder how Aleera and Damon are going to react when the see each other?' "We're going Damon." I say, running up to him. "I'm older and stronger, the only question is, are you going to go willingly or do these people that you know get to see you brought in over my shoulder?" I watch as he ponders what I say, and hold back a laugh as a see a look of horror cross his face when he realizes that I would do it. "You know I'll do it so let's go. " I say, laughing as I walk down the hall. I stop at the door, frustrated when I see he hasn't followed. "You have five seconds before that treat becomes reality."

Instantly he was by my side, trying to send me a glare without smiling. "As interesting as that would be, I don't want my acquaintances seeing my ass wiggling in the air like that."

"Wouldn't that be a site?" I say smirking. "Although it is starting to look soft and flabby." I laugh, smacking the talked about area before dashing into the woods, laughing harder as I hear Damon in pursuit, shouting threats of retribution.

ALPOV

The Grill was packed when I arrived. I gazed around the room, surprised at how many teens were in the bar, and they were all hot, what more could a girl ask for. As I continue to look around, my eyes land on a slightly older man alone at the bar. The man looked to be in his mid-20's and was radiating depressed and lonely vibes. 'Just my type.' I think walking towards him.

"Drinking alone, that's never a good sign." I say, sitting next to him. "Work related or domestic?"

H looks at me with what I assume is a 'I'm fine world' smile, but the pain in his eyes diminished its effect. "Life." He replies. "Just one of those days."

"We all have those days." I say, signaling the bartender. "Get me an apple martini and get him another of whatever he's having." I say, throwing out what Alex refers to as my 'come fuck me' smile, god another hot guy. "Must be something in the water." I mumble, then see the guy next to me giving me a confused look. "So far everyone in this town is hot, present company included." I explain, shooting him my 'CFM' smile.

He laughs at that, his face reflecting genuine happiness, which made him even hotter. "Well your certainly straight forward aren't you? I like that." He said, holding out his hand. "Alaric Saltzman."

"What can I say, I admire beautiful things." I say, taking his offered hand. "Aleera De Ponte." I frown when Alaric's face lit up in recognition.

"Aleera De Ponte, did you know that back in France in the 1600's there was a witch by that name that was burned at the stake." He says, staring at my face. I flinch as if he slapped me, the memories from that night trying to resurface. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

'So he knows about vampires.' I think, all the flirty cheerfulness leaving as I harden my gaze. "Well aren't you a clever boy." I say, my voice deathly cold. "Better watch your back, you have no idea the type of game you're playing." I focus on him, allowing my mind to enter his, making him see the sleeve of his shirt catch fire. He shouts as he stands up, patting at his arm only to see that there is no flame, and the entire bar staring at him. "You really shouldn't drink in public, it could make you imagine all kinds of things." I smirk, walking away, feeling his gaze on me.

As I sit at an empty boot I catch the scent that's never a good sign, werewolf. Scanning the room I lay eyes on a dark haired boy, again hot, sitting next to a pretty blond girl. Again I let my mind reach out, touching theirs, confirming the guy is a werewolf and surprisingly the girl is a vampire. 'Well isn't this fun.' I think, retracting my mind from theirs and then sending it down the familiar channel that connected me to Alex. _Alex, we have a problem._

_What's up_? I hear his mental voice respond a few seconds later, sounding concerned.

_There's a werewolf and a vampire here, oh and some human guy that knows I'm a vampire._

_On my way, oh and don't freak when I get there._

_Why would I…_ That was a far as I got before he cut the connection. Sighing, I drained the rest of my drink, thinking of Alaric's words again as those old memories resurfaced.

1602

_ I stood on the pyre, bound to a stake as the crowd cheered. I couldn't believe how I could be so stupid. My mother always told me not to reveal my psychic abilities to anyone but when I had that vision of the little boy's death I couldn't let it happen, so I warned his parents. They didn't believe me so when it happened they accused me of his murder._

_ "Aleera de Ponte, you have been accused of witchcraft and the murder of young Tomas Strauss, you have been sentence to be burned at the stake. This is your last chance to repent, to allow the flames to burn away your sins." The reverend shouted, causing more cheering from the crowd._

_ I remained silent, knowing that no amount of pleading was going to change anything. After a couple minutes passed, the reverend began to preach more les, then I watched in horror as they threw the torch on the pyre. God this is it, she mentally screamed, refusing to give them the satisfaction of a real one._

_ "It doesn't have to be." A voice suddenly spoke within my head. "I could save you, but it could come at a price."_

_ "Name it." I shouted back, as the flames reach my skin._

_ "I am not human, if I save you, you'll have to become like me." It said, pausing briefly before adding. "Do we have a deal?"_

_ "Yes deal." I screamed, seeing the crowd looking confused. At first nothing happened and I began to panic thinking I imagined it._

_ "Akaisha." I heard the voice say and suddenly the flames were gone._

_ "Witch!" the reverend screamed running forward. "Monster."_

_ A chilling laugh brought everyone's attention to a guy standing a few feet away. He looked stunning, he had sharp features and windblown dark brown hair. The only thing that made me realize he wasn't an angel were his hard brown eyes, eyes that held death. "If you want a real monster, look no further." He hissed in a velvet, hypnotic voice. I stared in horror as his eyes suddenly turned red, snake like veins trailing down his face as his teeth elongated. Suddenly he was in front of the reverend, sinking his teeth into his throat. That was all I saw, closing my eyes tight as I listened to the crowds screams rise and then begin to fade. When the stopped I opened my eyes to see bloody bodies strewn across the square, the mystery man standing in front of me._

_ "You killed them." I said in a small voice._

_ "Only the reverend, the rest are just unconscious." He said, reaching around me and snapping the ropes that held me. "I am sorry for this." He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it, then held it out to me. "Drink." He demanded, staring into my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I was told._

_ "Why didn't you kill them?" I asked when he pulled his wrist away. I watched in amazement as my burned legs began to heal._

_ "They didn't deserve to die because they believed in the wrong man." He replied, looking sad. "I know what our deal was, but I will not force someone into this life. Now that you've seen what I am, do you wish to change your mind?"_

_ "You gave me your blood." I said, confused by his question. "Aren't I already like you?"_

_ "No, you have to die with my blood in you, then you will be reborn, then you must drink someone's blood." He said, looking at me solemnly. "I will not make the choice for you."_

_ "Alright, do it." I said. "I refuse to allow anything like this happen to me again. I will not be weak again."_

_ He smiled as he reached into his trouser pockets and removed a stunning necklace, a silver teardrop imbedded with a blue stone, and placed it around my neck. "You'll want this for when you wake up, trust me Aleera." He said, putting his hands on either side of my face._

_ "Wait!" I say, looking into is eyes. "Tell me your name."_

_ "Alexander Petrova." He said smiling, then everything went dark._

Present.

I smiled as my fingers stroked my lapis lazuli necklace. "Why are we here Alex?" I mutter, glaring at my empty glass. 'What would Katherine want you to come here for? The only time she needs something from him that involves Mystic Falls usually involves…' My tirade stops as realization kicks in. "Son of a." I start as I see Alex walk into the bar with the last person I ever wanted to see again. "Damon." I hissed out as I rose from the chair.

APOV

Once receiving Aleera's message I doubled my speed, soon arriving at the Grill. I waited a moment for Damon to catch up before we entered the bar

"So you ready to have a fun night." Damon asked, sending me that signature smirk, causing me to laugh.

I was about to reply when I noticed Aleera crossing the room towards us, glaring at Damon. Crap, so much for the warning. "Well, it's defiantly going to be an interesting one." I say, turning my gaze back to him.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, looking confused. Well he'll figure it out in three, two…

"Damon Salvatore." Aleera said icily, walking up behind him. I watched Damon's eyes go wide as he turns to see her. "Should have known the only reason Alex would come here would involve you."

Damon stood there a moment before he recovered, plastering back on his smirk. "Aleera, I see you still follow Alex around like a lost puppy, or are you stalking me now?"

"Stalking the stalker, does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" She said, tossing me a smile before returning to her glare. "But sadly no, I've go far better things to do with my time."

"You can cut the crap Lee-Lee." Damon said, using one of her many nicknames. "I'm sure you've thought about me many times over the years. Naked." I frown, knowing things are about to get bad.

"I haven't given you a second thought in over 100 years." She replied icily. "Unless you count the ones that involve you, me and a wooden stake."

"So you do still have those kinds of dreams about me. I knew you still cared." Slapping my forehead, I can't help but shake my head at this. 'God can he really be this stupid.' I think.

"Maybe once upon a time, but no longer." She said, taking a few steps closer to Damon. "But if we're being honest, there is something I've wanted to give you for over 100 years."

"What would that be?" He asked, smirking again. Without warning, Aleera's hand blurred forward, connecting with his face with a loud crack, sending him to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the stunned look on Damon's face, his cheek already a deep red and swelling. As I take my eyes off Damon, I notice that the slap had been loud enough to draw everyone's attentions. I also noticed a man in is late twenties walking towards us, with a blond vampire in tow, looking like she was fighting the urge to laugh so she could keep her angry face. I then noticed the hot werewolf openly laughing before returning to his game of pool. Hmm, I defiantly need to go introduce myself but first, I pull out my cell and snap a photo of Damon's face as he glares.

"Oh yeah, that's a keeper." I say, wrapping my arm around Aleera's shoulders so she could see. "What do you think?"

"Oh, you defiantly need to send me that, it'll become my new screensaver." By that point the two mystery people arrived, drawing our gaze. "Well hello again Alaric." She said, then turning to face the girl. "Hey there sweetheart, I'm Aleera, this is Alexander, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm…" She started, only to have Damon cut her off.

"Shut up Caroline, don't talk to that bitch!" He growled, glaring at Aleera, who sent him a smirk of her own before turning to leave. "And you wonder why I chose Katherine over you." I watched Aleera freeze, the smirk dropping from her face, replaced with a look of hurt. Angry, I hissed at Damon, drawing his attention to me as I started to lose control, feeling the veins run down my face. I started to walk towards him when Aleera grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back as she strode forward with a menacing look.

"You want to know something about your precious Katherine?" She asked, leaning down to get into his face, meeting his angry glare with one of ice. "I knew she wasn't in the tomb the whole time."

"What?" Damon replied in a small voice, hurt written all over his face.

Aleera smiled as she straightened. "Yeah, then I met up with her shortly after you dumped me and we laughed about how pathetic you are. She then told me that she never loved you, she loved Stefan." She said, smirking again as Damon flinched. I looked towards Alaric and Caroline only to see them looking stunned before I switched my gaze back to the scene at hand. "It's funny, you left the girl who loved you to go after the girl that never would. Karma's a bitch huh Damon, just like you." With that said, I watched Aleera leave, shooting me a look that clearly meant I wasn't to follow.

I turned my gaze back to Daman, watching as he slowly rose to his feet and walked to the bar. I sigh as I turn back to the frozen couple before me. "So, Caroline right?" I said to the blond. She looked at me, dazed for a second before nodding. "Ok, now that the drama is over, I need to ask you for some very important information; this could be life or death." She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and nerves as I smiled. "Who is the extremely hot werewolf playing pool over there, and is he single? You know, for… research purposes."

Relief flashed through her for a moment before she gave me a knowing smile. "That's Tyler Lockwood, and he is single." She replied giggling. Oh yeah, she knew what I was planning.

"I like you Caroline, you understand my love of knowing 'information'" I say, causing her to laugh again. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab a bite." I wink at Caroline before heading towards Tyler, stopping to admire the view when he leaned over to make a difficult shot. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "Game on" I whisper, closing the distance between us. "Hi!" I say, watching as he jumps, missing his shot as he spins to look at me. "You're really jumpy, must be the full moon." I smile as his eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" He growled. 'Oh god, even his voice is sexy.' I think, staring at his lips. 'I wonder how he would react if I just leaned forward and…' "Well?" He said, snapping me out of my trance. As I take back in his features, I can't help but smile at his glare.

"Aw, how cute, you think you look threatening." I tease, taking a step closer to him. "Baby boy, I could end you, and you would never see it coming." I can tell by his flinch that my glare is Ice cold. Taking a slight step back, I change back to my usual hyper self. "Well, back to the topic at hand, hi, I'm Alex." I say, sticking my hand out.

He looked at me like I was crazy before smiling and grasping my hand. "Tyler." He replied.

"Tyler, such a strong name, it suits you." I say, reluctantly removing my hand from his, looking over the table. "You mind if I take a shot?" I ask

"Sure." He replied, handing me the pool stick. I smirk as I lean over the table a little more than I needed to, feeling his gaze on me, well part of me. Using a little of the magic from my necklace, I cause the remaining four balls to sink before leaning up to look at him. My smile widened when I noticed his lust filled eyes. "What do you think?"

"I like what I see." He comments, looking into my eyes.

'Oh yeah, time to have fun.' I think, reaching up and running a finger down the gem around my neck. "_Orexis."_ I say, activating the spell. Once it reached Tyler, I barely started increasing his lust when he was on me, crushing his lips to mine, while blurring us into the supply room. "Someone's in a hurry." I say, waving my hand towards the door, causing it to slam and lock.

I was back on him in an instant, pushing him against the wall, deepening the kiss. Feeling his wolf's need to dominate, I allow him to flip us so my back is against the wall. Using the momentum, I hitched my legs around his hips, running my hands down his back before tearing the shirt off. "Oops, my bad." I purred, running my nails down his back. Growling, Tyler lowered me onto the table, knocking its contents to the floor. The sound of breaking glass drew our attention for a moment, causing us to break apart. "I'll leave some money behind to make up for the damages, now where were we?" I said, grabbing the back of his neck, forcing him to look at me with his sudden amber eyes. Seeing my shock he attempted to look away causing me to tighten my grip forcing him to look at me as I allowed my eyes to bleed red. "You have nothing to hide with me." I whispered, causing him to smile. "Now let's get back to it, but don't you dare bite me."

"That only works on the full moon, which isn't for another two days." He said smiling. Bringing his lips back to mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, our tongues battle for dominance before I flipped us again. Smiling down at him I slowly pulled my shirt over my head, feeling him trail his hands up my abs I couldn't help the moan that slipped out. Snatching his hand, I forced them down above his head as I continued my assault on his mouth. We deepened the kisses before I started to slowly begin kissing my way down his neck, to his stomach causing his breath to hitch. "Do it." He said roughly, looking up, I met his gold eyes with confusion. "Bite me." Deciding to tease him a little more, I slowly trailed my kisses back up to his neck, lingering there for a few minutes until his breathing was hot and heavy before allowing my fangs to pierce his skin. Tyler gasped, bringing his hands up to my head, trying to force it closer, moaning slightly. "Fuck me." He said, hoarsely, running his hands down my stomach again.

Just as his hand reached the buttons of my jeans there was a banging on the door. Tyler froze for a moment, trying to figure out who it was, but I was already aware. "Ignore him Tyler." I say, capturing his lips again. The knocking became louder and I began to hear my name being shouted. Growling I broke away from Tyler. "Damnit." I shout, blurring to the door and throwing it open to reveal Damon. "WHAT!"

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, smirking. The tone of his voice made it perfectly clear that was a lie. "I'm about to head out with Alaric. We got a lead on where Stefan is, and you're coming with us." He stated.

"Like hell I am, he's your brother, find him yourself." I say, attempting to slam the door in his face, but his hand reached out, stopping it mid slam.

"You owe me for not telling me about your sister." He stated, looking behind me at the glaring Tyler. "Trust me dog I did you a favor, this one will rip your heart out and drain it in front of you while you slowly fade away." I glared at Damon before looking back to Tyler, only to see fear in his eyes. "Also trust me when I tell you this, the only reason you're in here with him is because he cast a lust spell on you." My eyes widened at this, watching as Tyler's reaction turn from fear to hatred, this time directed at me.

"Tyler wait, it's not what you think." I started before he stood, shaking his head.

"Stay the hell away from me you freak." He shouted, running out the door. "You better hope you're not still here on the full moon."

I stood there, staring at the door he just left, holding a hand to my chest in attempt to dull the pain his words had caused. Damon slowly walked in front of me, clearing his throat. "Well now that that's over, let's go." He said in a cheerful voice, happy he caused me some pain to make up for his own. In an instant I was on him, slamming him into the wall as my hand gripped his throat.

"I could kill you in an instant Damon, don't forget that." I growled, pulling him back slightly so I could slam his head against the wall again. "Know this Damon, I'll accompany you to find him, but I'm only doing it so that I can see the brother that I actually came here to see." Flinging him behind me, I excited the room, re-entering the bar. Scanning the people there I laid eyes on the one I was looking for, quickly approaching her. "Caroline." I shout as I get closer. When she sees me she glares, attempting to walk away. "Wait please." I shout again causing her to stop and look at me.

"Why should I talk to you, you are such an ass." She shouted, getting closer to me. "I can't believe I thought you could be good for Tyler, you're just as bad, if not worse than Damon."

Growling I stepped closer to her, causing her to step back. "Don't you dare compare me to him. You and Tyler are so quick to judge, that spell I did, it didn't create anything." I shout, getting in her face. I notice a slight movement in the corner of my eye and notice Tyler sitting at the bar watching us. "All that spell did was take what was already there and amplify it, and I barely had to alter it. So bitch, complain, and hate me all you want, but I didn't make him do anything he didn't already want to do. And you know what; I will not stand her and be judge by a couple of children. I should have never listened to Kat and come back here. So fuck you Caroline, and your judgmental conceited ass of a friend." Glaring at their guilty expressions I turn on my heel and storm out of the bar.

As I reached the parking lot I noticed Damon and Alaric standing beside a car, looking through a bag of what appeared to be weapons. "Damon." I say as I reach him. "Why are we looking for Stefan anyway, is he on human blood again, because he is always hotter when he's on human blood."

"No." Damon states, finally looking up at me to glare, before returning his gaze back to the weapons. Alaric however was staring at me nonstop. "Stefan agreed to go help and mad man to save me and now we have to go and save him from Klaus." I drop the stake I had been holding, my eyes going wide with shock at the mention of his name. Damon looked up when the stake hit the ground, and his anger instantly faded, replaced by concern. "Alex, what's wrong."

"Oh my god." I state, backing up slowly. "I have to get out of here; I can't let him find me." Turning, I quickly dash into the woods, running as fast as my feet can carry me, ignoring Damon's shouts. As I reach the mystic falls border, I feel Aleera's mind try to reach mine, concern evident in her thoughts, but I am beyond caring as my need to escape grows. I finally stop, and just break down, unable to continue. I let the tears I've refused myself finally fall as I feel myself succumb to the memories.


End file.
